wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island (2010-2012) Intro: The intro starts with all the contestants standing in the plains, looking toward the camera. The camera then pans to Dream Island, as the BFDI logo appears. It then cuts to black and shows the credits. Variant: In Sweet Tooth, the intro begins to play for a second time in the episode, before the Announcer cuts it off, remembering they had already played it. This also happened during Gardening Hero, but Leafy insists he play it again for good measure, which he does. FX/SFX: TBA Music: "bass 8ths sample.wav" Avabillity: seen in the 1st season of BFB, which is called BFDI. Battle for Dream Island Again (2012-2014) Intro: the intro is same as the BFDI intro, except the landscape is a different shade and Dream Island is now gone. The logo appears like normal, but instead of cutting to black, "again" appears below the logo and the credits fade in. Variant: A modified version of the intro was shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog, where it read "Battle for Nothing" instead, with exclamation points replacing "again". The only difference in terms of visuals is Pin’s angry facial expression. FX/SFX: Same as the BFDI Intro Music: Same as the BFDI Intro, but high-pitched 2 semi-tones from G to A. Avabillity: seen in the 2nd season of BFDI, which is called BFDIA. It's Deep Fried Breaths (September 1, 2016) Intro: the intro starts with the contestants outside of the LOL falling against a white background, changing between 1-3 different expressions. It shows their names below them. The LOL then shows the contestants who are still inside. The shot changes to the original layout, with the contestants standing in the foreground before the camera pans into the background, now showing Yoyle City instead, with the IDFB logo appearing. The theme song is a remix of the original theme. FX/SFX: TBA Music: remix of bass 8ths sample.wav. Availlity: only seen in Welcome back, the only episode of the 3rd Season of BFDI, called IDFB. Battle for BFDI (December 2017-July 2018) Intro: various objects are shown floating inside of Black Hole, before a mysterious giant hand moves around him. The camera zooms out and shows the hand belongs to Four. Four then shakes violently as a clip of the objects saying "Switch!" (taken from "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know") plays in the background. Four changes into a poorly drawn version of himself. The camera then moves quickly down a line of the contestants, who are organized by color, ending at Pen and Marker. It does not show any purple, pink, or red characters. The camera then zooms out to show the contestants, including those not shown in the line, now on an unknown, monochromatic landscape, with Four standing in the background. It then cuts to the logo, with a picture of Four and X, and the text "Battle for B.F.D.I." emerging from it. Facts: * The intro starts after a character's limb is in the same position that Four's hand is in at the beginning of the intro (with the exception of "Getting Teardrop to Talk") * This intro is most likely a reference to the other Battle for Nothing intro from Zeeky Boogy Doog, down to the part where Yellow Face says that they're just battling for nothing. Variants: * Season 4 episodes starting with Lick your way to Freedom don't play the beginning of the intro, and they start at the part where Four is poorly drawn. * on the Season 4 episodes starting with Enter the Exit has the normal intro, but Four is not there, The members of BEEP (except Balloony) are orange, Tree and a fortune cookie is in Bottle, Woody is dented, Cloudy and Bomby are covered in tape, Saw is missing her handle, Contestants that are eliminated or dead are absent, X is frowning, X's leg is tilted to form an "N", A dashed outline of Four's body can be seen, and The title reads "Battle for Nothing" instead of "Battle for B.F.D.I.". FX/SFX: TBA Music: "- MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND -" Avabillity: Seen in Season 4 of BFB. Category:Intros